


they are fo(u)r each other

by theseourbodies



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Introspection, Multi, OT4, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: Ronon on the team.Two instrospective triple drabbles.





	they are fo(u)r each other

Teyla Emmagan is lovely and lonely—she and Ronon are similar, but Ronon likes the ways that she is different from him more than he likes the ways she is the same, since he is not the way that he is by choice, really. A foolish man would call her kind; an idiot would call her soft. Ronon only calls her honest: honest to her heart, honest to her righteousness. Her honesty and her care are not mutually exclusive, and he no longer has the capacity to deny himself either, even when her care manifests harshly. It's been a long time since anyone has wanted to take care of Ronon Dex, and she does want to, very much, even when she brings her strength and the weight of her anger down on him—those are still honest things, still acts of care. He knows that she dislikes his projected apathy, and after a year, a month, he finds himself responding to her preference; he finds that there is not much that he will not give her when she asks.

He’s not alone in this, he knows. John Sheppard is Elizabeth Weir’s man, in the old way, but he is Teyla Emmagan’s companion for life; whether or not Sheppard realizes that, Ronon may never know, but he takes comfort in observing Sheppard’s simple happiness when he’s able to give Teyla what she’s asked for. And he and Sheppard are not alone: Even sour, angry Rodney McKay will give Teyla Emmagan a smile when she asks for one; or, more telling, he will give her his time when she asks for that instead. Ronon thinks he could love the man for that alone; with the kind of life that Ronon Dex has lived, he has loved people for far less. 

|||

John Sheppard likes to pretend that Ronon Dex is the mystery, the one of the two of them that is most impenetrable; Ronon is surprisingly willing to let him pretend, if only to keep Sheppard’s eyes on him. He’s not jealous of attention, like McKay, but Ronon has learned that the most valuable things are sometimes not physical. He knows that Sheppard’s attention is a valuable thing, and so Ronon lets himself treasure it. 

Sheppard is strange in his reserve. He is not like Teyla, or like McKay. He doesn’t touch the world the way that they do, and it’s obvious to Ronon that he doesn’t want to. Sheppard watches, instead, hungry in a different way than the rest of his team and hungry for different things. Where McKay will ask for his attention, and Teyla will ask him for his acknowledgement, Sheppard only seems to want Ronon to _let him look at him._ People pay a lot of attention to Ronon in general, but Sheppard was one of the first from the city of the Ancestors; Ronon suspects that Sheppard will be one of the last, too, that he will be watching Ronon with his crushed gemstone eyes when either he, or Ronon, or both of them take that last walk into a fight they know they won’t walk away from. He likes that thought. Death comes; Ronon’s learned that, but he’s never wanted to die alone. When all his other fears were realized, and Ronon learned to overcome them, the fear of dying alone was one that lingered, a constant shadow that haunted him while he was Running. But now, he knows that Sheppard will do his best to keep that from happening. Ronon suspects that it is because the same fear has been haunting Sheppard, too.

**Author's Note:**

>  _anyway_ they're in love.
> 
> Posting ficlets, fics, and writing content over on [tumblr!](https://theseourbodies.tumblr.com)


End file.
